sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of The Dark Echidnas: Dark Storm's memories of Sorrow RP
'Plot' Dark Storm is cursed to be the guardian of the dark monster gems. He carries this fate due to his tragic past. However, those wounds will be re-open in this role-play. Dark Storm's adopted tribe the Dark Echidnas, are back. Long thought to be slaughtered by him, their re-appearance causes a shock to Vexia and Mobius. Leading them is his newly known step brother! Their plans are as usual, rule their world with darkness and shape it into their image.Dark Storm must relay enough friends to stop their evil plans because not only will their dimension be in trouble, but the sol and emerald dimensions will be too. Help Dark Storm, uncover his past, and save all that is good from this evil tribe! 'Rules' *No deaths until you ask me *No swearing *Don't over Power your character in this role-play (unless they are in a tyep of super form or they are are Demi-gods) *No recolors...pet pev of mine *No characters who are "quote" a real character's lover: Fake Ex. (Thunder Punch is Dating Amy rose) *This page will contain fan art *Please ask me if u want to join and just don't randomly add yourself where you see fit -_- *And Have fun! 'Pick an Archie Character (chose one to play as)' Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose''' (User: Baine the hedgehog)'' Cream the Rabbit Vector the Crocodile Charmy the Bee Espio the Chameleo Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog '(User:Sovash100)' Silver the Hedgehog 'Characters here' Dark Storm the Porcupine Thunder Punch the mongoose Scan 4.jpg Thunder Punch mongoose version.jpg Scan 4.2.jpg Scan 6.jpg Jacob the hedgehog by sovash.png Adop char.jpg Hanna the Dog.jpg Dark Ace new version (without letters).png Color Ebony picture.jpg Casa Suki 2.jpg Tyson the Echidna.jpg Rage The Hedgehog.jpg|Rage the Hedeghog|link=Rage the hedgehog Blue Jay the Blue Bird Fire Arm the Hedghog Jacob the Hedgehog Mai the Cat Hanna the Dog Dark Ace the mongoose Pixel the echidna Ebony the guardian of Dark Gaia Casa Suki the seal Tyson the Echidna Rage the Hedgehog 'Chapter 1: Peace and Quiet...for now' '''Dark Storm: '*sits on the cliff of Fire Arm's mountain* I'm glad I can stay in this time line...for now at least Fire Arm: *'''Standing in-front of the fire master gem alter* Dark Storm you've been great help in our timeline and I speak for anyone, we all love your company. '''Dark Storm: Thanks, I have no clue why I'm here though, I appear when a great catastrophe arises and when the dark gems are trying to release their power. Maybe my curse has been lifted? Fire Arm: Maybe, Well I'm heading to the city for a bite, you coming? Dark Storm: Sure *Jumps off the cliff and glides towards Vexian city* ( Else were, Pixel is in a room with other echidnas of her own kind) ' An Echidna:' "I want you to deliver a message to a Vexian." ' Pixel:' *Yelling at the echidna* "You're serious?! No one has never delivered anything to Vexia and its way past dangerous!" The Echidna: Well,you'll be the first echidna to go to Vexia."Hope you return safely." A female echidna: '*with her hands together in a praying position* "Hope so. '''Pixel: '*smiles and then goes into the portal.The portal took her to Vexia.* '''(Mean while at the Maid Cafe in Vexian City, rush hour has just started) Mai: Coming! *rushes toward the next table in her white maid outfit* Hanna: Man, we have so much people in today. So much for a break. Mimi: I hope T.P come in today for his special! *bushing just thinking about it* Mai: You know he's seeing someone, right? Mimi: Of course! *slamming a knife on the table she's serving* Hanna: Oh god, well I just hope no one else comes in. (Fire Arm and Dark Storm enter the Cafe) Mai: '''Great...You jinxed us. '''Pixel: *walks around and then she spotted the Cafe* "Maybe a little drink before i deliver the message to this Vexian.*She walks torward the cafe and enters inside* Mai: *looks around* What tha! Its an Echidna! Dark Storm: '''What! *looks at Pixal* Who are you, because I know your not from here. *looks at her calmly, while every one else is shocked* '''Fire Arm:''m *sitting at a nearby table drinking his coffee and eating his pice of cake* Y don't see the problem, you guys are over reacting. Remember that I am one of the 4 guardians of this dimension so I would know if a person has entered out world. '''Hanna: Starring at him with a patronized look* So did you Arminius! Fire Arm: um yea. She's Mobian too, just to give you guys a head up...we all know that all the echidnas are extinct thanks to.... Mimi: FIRE ARM! Dark Storm: ' It's ok, I know what awful things I have done in my life time. Any way who are you miss? 'where, near by Vexian's City was a Dark Gaia portal open. Out of it was a gray seal female, with blone hair and highlights in that short blonde hair. Casa Suki: Come on Ebony! You need to see new things! Ebony:*She walked out of the Dark Gaia portal, which cause it to close as the purple and black lynx didn't seem all that happy, nor angry about this at all... Dull of expression.* Dark Gaia only agree to this that I come along, so this better be good... Casa Suki:*She grin happily*I'm sure it will be good, Ebony! Come on! We're close to the city of Vexian! I mean, I've never been here, but I hear others talking about Vexian! *she grab Ebony's arm and drag her into the city happily* Ebony:*she sighs as she was being force to follow.* where, In a mysterious Jungle where mystical beast live Tyson is siting around enjoying fruit when he saw some poacher Tyson: Hm? no one ever comes here... I should say Hi *Flys off* Guy1: THis place is nuts, I'm never going back here again Guy2: Thank fully we have enough valuable to buy a Continent if we wanted to pops out of nowhere Tyson: HI GUYS Guy1&Guy2: *Surprised* SHOOT IT *fires guns at Tyson Tyson:*dodged all the bullet and counters with Gal force Slash* two guy was knocked down and drop their bag Guy1: AAAA ITS THAT THING AGAIN I"M GETTING OUT OF HERE *Runs off* Guy2: WAIT IDIOT YOU DROP THE BAG WE HAVE TO GET THE MAGIC TOOLS BACK Guy1: MY LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A CONTINENT *continues to run and disappears into the jungles glowing mist* Guy2: Crud*runs off* Tyson:???Might as well see what in the bag*walk over and look it, he pulled out a small crystal* This is pretty ^_^ *the crystal suddenly shins engulfing Tyson in strange light* Man why did i mess with magic stuff*when the light faded he finds himself close to a city Vexian City* Well i better get going, this might be fun^_^ *walks to Vexian City* Casa Suki and Ebony:*Both are in the city* Casa Suki: It is so Amazing! *She was close to the cafe that the others were in* Ebony: '*Sighs, she glance away dully.*... *Her ears twitched*Hm? '( All of a sudden a fast yellow object speeds past them) Thunder Punch: Move it people, Thunder Punch is here to PLAY! (Thunder Punch runs into the Cafe) Casa Suki: Ah! *hugs close to Ebony, before look angry* That Jerk! Ebony:*sighs.* You want to- Casa Suki:*stomps into the cafe, slamming the door open in pure angry* Ebony:*Just watches*... Fire Arm: Turns around* You got customers Hanna....*gives sly smirk* Get to work Hanna. Hanna: *a ticked off sign appears on her forehead* Ok Arminius...*smacks his head and he flips over onto the ground* Mimi: *walks over to the two new customers* Hello may I help you too...*sees Thunder Punch* T.P YOUR HERE! Thunder Punch: Crap. I forgot It was Mimi's shift today! Ebony: '*looks around at the Cafe, not paying any attention to another else.* '''Casa Suki: '*Glaring at Thunder Punch* Hey, Jerk! Are you even listening me! '''Thunder Punch: Im sorry, but do I know you? Dark Storm: Sorry, my friend can be a real...Ebony? is that you? Thunder Punch: *Starts to tip toe out of the cafe* Casa Suki: Get Back here! *Points at Thunder Punch, annoyed* You can't just Sneak away from me! You got to say sorry to me! Now! Ebony:*looks to Dark Storm as she seem to remember the voice* Yes, it is, Dark Storm... I was drag to be here by this seal girl, who seem to be angry at the fact your friend was a jerk running pass both of us. Thunder Punch: Sorry *fold his arms together looking at Casa Suki* Dark Storm: Sorry again for this mishaps. *smaks T.P's head* Fire Arm: '''Hey, Rodric, why is your body temprature go up? Unless..*Looks at Ebony* Ahhaha, I see. '''Casa suki:*Cross her arms* That'll do.... *she walked out of the cafe.* Coming Ebony? Or are you fine here? *smirks at Ebony.* Ebony:'I think I'll be fine... '(Tyson casually walk by everyone saying) Tyson: Where in mobias am I? Casa Suki:*Leaves the Cafe, only to end up bumping into Tyson*Ow! Tyson: O sorry for bumping into you Casa Suki: O-Oh no, it's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going! Tyson: O let me introduce mt self I'm Tyson ^_^ Casa Suki:*smiles* I am Casa Suki, Nice to meet you Tyson. Tyson: Casa can you tell me where in mobias am I, I'm totally lost ^_^*laughs a littl* Casa Suki: Your on the planet Veixan. How you got here, I don't know. Tyson: I'm on another planet? Sweet ^_^ cant wait to tell everyone when i get home. Can you show me around? Casa Suki:'''I'm sure the people in the Cafe could show you around. I'm kinda looking around myself, since I'm here here. *sweatdrop* '''Tyson: Alright lets go together *walks inside the cafe* Casa Suki:*walks in after* Hello again~ Ebony:*sweatdrop*not even an hour pass... Thunder Punch: '''WOW, and Echidna, I thought they were extinct. Dark Storm are you sure you... '''Hanna, Mimi, Mai, Fire Arm: THUNDER PUNCH! Thunder Punch: Sorry...gezz Tyson:*peace sign* I come in peace ^_^ Ebony:*Suddenly looks to Thunder Punch* May I beat this one into a bloody pool of nothing on the floor? Casa Suki: No Ebony, you can't! Tyson: -_- should i leave? Thunder Punch: '''Chill! Whats your problem? '''Dark Storm: Please don't Ebony. T.P he's from Mobius, not Vexia. Tyson it is, don't leave. I would like to get to know you. Tyson: Ok my name is Tyson i love eating fruit and i like guns. My two best friends are Judas and Eureka and I'm a echidna from the Nocturnus Clan ^_^ Ebony:*looks to Dark Storm*Fine... *She close her eyes* Casa suki:*She sighed, but smiles* Anyway! Tyson wants a tour around Vexian, since it is his first time here! As well as mine! Dark Storm: '''I'll tour you guys, this plant is very beautiful but at the same time it can be *smirks a little* It can be a monster. '''Casa Suki: Alright! Fun! Ebony:*she sighed*I'll come then... Tyson: I love monsters ^_^ i know a few back home Pixel: *sighs and walks out of the Cafe.She teleports to where the others are by accident.She however doesn't realize this* 'Chapter 2: The Tour of memories' (Dark Storm has take the mobian visitors to the historical badlands of the Great Trible Warz) Dark Storm: '''Here we are. This is where our planet's bloodiest war took place. '''Tyson:*looks out at the battlefield and frowns* So much *appears to be in deep thought* Casa suki: Ooooh~ Ebony:*not really caring*... Dark Storm: I was born during this time of war...2,000 years ago. *sits down in the patch of ash on the ground* Ebony:*Blinks, staring at the sight.* Casa Suki:*She frowns.* Tyson: 2,000 years ago? Are you a lycan or a vampire? Ebony:*Glares at Tyson* Does he have to either? Casa Suki: Ebony, you see so negative when someone try to ask questions about him. Tyson: Just asking, one of my friend is over 2,000 years old Dark Storm: Im cursed time traveler, Im still age the same as you guys though. Im glad I here to meet the new generation of this planet. Im also glad to meet all of you. Im sorry if I bored you guys. Tyson: No not at all ^_^ Casa Suki: '''I agree with Tyson ^^ '''Ebony:... *silent.* Dark Storm: *looks over into the jungle in the far west* I feel a strong energy source over there.It feels like...like...Dark Anti matter! Ebony:*looks over to the Jungle*I feel it too... *She turn toward the Jungle, as if listening to a voice in her head* I shall check it out... Tyson: I'll go scout ahead ^_^*fly to the jungle extremely fast* Ebony:*She suddenly vanished into a shadow, disappearing into the Jungle very quickly.* Casa Suki:'''I feel like it's a race between the two suddenly... '''Dark Storm: *Dashing through the trees* This feeling..its familiar... (Dark Storm lands in an old ancient village) Dark Storm: Is this...my home!?...Tyson, Ebony where are you? Ebony:*appears from a shadow*I'm here...Casa Suki is left behind through... Tyson:*drops from above*?? how did you get here so fast? Dark Storm: That's an answer for a different time. This is my old home...why is dark matter around here though, after I...got rid of my tribe the area lost all of its power. ???: That's because I brought it back..your murder! Dark Storm: *collapses on the ground* That vocie! Ahhhhhhhh, that voice! (back on the battle grounds Blue Jay is flying his jet and sees Casa Surki) Blue Jay: *lands his jet* Um excuse me, you look lost, may I help you? Pixel:* looks at the group and decide to follow them but she kept her distance away from them* Casa Suki:*looks a little angry, then sees Blue Jay*Oh, Yes! The people I was with left me behind and when into that jungle towards the west! *points* I didn't know if I should follow them or not, as I am no fighter! Blue Jay: '''*laughs* Nether am I, I'm the voice of reason for my friends. If you want we can catch up with my sonic jet? I got massive elemental readings from that side of the jungle so I'm gonna check it out. '''Casa Suki:*She nodded*Can We!? Blue Jay: Sure! Lets go *grabs her hand and pulls her into the jet* Lets go! *the jet takes off * Casa Suki: *amaze as she looks over a bit, so she doesn't fall off.* Wow. Blue Jay: '''I hope you like the view, well here we are *lands the jet in the Jungle* '''Dark Storm: AHHHHH, THE VOICE! THAT VOICE! Blue Jay: 'Dark Storm are you ok? We... '(A black light consumes Dark Storm and the others) Blue Jay: 'Where are we... '???: Your in his memories, the same ones which changed the coarse of history and the Great Warz Dark Storm: The pain! Rrrrrrrr Tyson: *rushed over to Dark Storm* Are you ok Dark Storm: Rrrhhhhh, the pain, make it stop! Blue Jay: Do you guys here that voice? ???: The memory your seeing is his last days of being in a family, it shows how tragic and evil this person truly is! Ahahahah! Pixel:*She looks at Dark Storm and walks over a little to the group but stops*.... Ebony:*Her eyes narrowed, going over to Dark Storm* Dark Storm! *she yelled, pulling Dark Storm into a hug.*Shhh... *She whispered, ignoring everything else* Casa Suki:! (off in the distance they see 12 year old Dark Storm playing with little echidna kid) Blue Jay: So these are his memories of his life before the curse Ebony:*Seems to be ignoring everything.*... Casa Suki:*She frowns, but notice Ebony not caring about anything but Dark Storm himself*Hm... Strange emotion Ebony is showing... Tyson: Wow I've never seen so many echidnas in one place before ???: 'I am a lonely voice. '(In the vision you see a big black echidna tell Dark Storm to come here) Blue Jay: That must be Norman! Dark Storm's father and creator of the dark monster gems. ???: During this time Dark Storm was still living with is family, until later..heeehaaa,Ahhhhhhh! Dark Storm: AHHHH, MAKE IT STOP!! *rolls around on the ground holding his head* (A new vision immerses and show a council of black hooded echidnas around an alter with Norman in the middle with the monster gems around him. all of a sudden 11 monster like shadow figures appear and take control of the gems. A female purple porcupine enters the room trying to stop the ritual but is stabbed and slashed by Norman's blades. Young Dark Storm enters the room, and sees his mother and screams....everything goes black.) Ebony: Stop It! *She shouted* By the name of Dark Gaia, I will end this! *A shadow force-field suddenly appear around her, forming a shadow chain in her hand.* Casa Suki: !! (the vision appears with the all the echidnas laying on the ground, Dark Storm is crying on the ground with his step father's blades in his hands with blood on them. As the vision shows around the tribe dead bodies lay every where, scattering the ground, kids, adults, and the elderly weren't safe. All of a suden a black spot appears on the alter where dark storm is. Dark Storm is gone.) Dark Storm: '''AHHHHHHHHH '''Ebony:*looks to Dark Storm, before gently touching his shoulder and close her eyes* Do you want to fall to them? *She whispers* This is not the Dark Storm I've seen before. *Her hands glow* Darkness iy lau *She started to take the Pain in as power before looking at the darkness pass the visions.* I do not believe in the Past, being who feels the need to show. *The Shadow chain became longer.* I'll shatter this to destory the pain! *suddenly slashes with the Shadow chain at the Dark field around them.* Casa Suki: Ebony! Blue Jay: 'She's right, leave Dark Storm alone! '???: 'Fine, but remember, this is whom you've chosen to allow to be your friend! He may come after you next! Ahhahahah! *the voice finally vanishes* '(The visions are gone and they are back in the jungle staring into the ruins of that village.) Dark Storm: Uhh, that pain, I thought...I hoped it would never return...*looks at the gang* Im sorry every one...Im...a true monster. Ebony:*The shadow chain vanished as well as the shadow force-field vanished while she hold a hand to Dark Storm* Then let us both be monsters together. *She looks at him, blinking* Casa Suki:*Grins, going to the two*I don't believe either of you two are monsters! 'Chapter 3: The Truth...and the Lies' Blue Jay: 'Neither do I. I never knew...that you caused them to go...extinct '''Dark Storm: '*hugs Ebony* Thank you, you may not show your true feelings but I know how you truly feel. *smiles and looks Blue Jay with a face of sorrow* Unfortunately yes...thanks to my step-father I am cursed to be the guardian of his gems. '''Blue Jay: '''It wasn't your fault, your a great person and an awesome friend. '''Ebony: *she slightly blushed, but the orb on her necklace glow a hot pink to show she was happy.* Casa Suki:*she smiles brightly* Dark Storm: '''*still holding Ebony* What scares me is that...that voice sounds so familiar, it's scary. '''Blue Jay: What I want to know is why was their dark matter in this are, your the last and only vexian dark matter user...That is what scares me. Dark Storm: For now its over Ebony:*she closes her eyes*I will protect you from any pain as much as I can, Dark Storm. *She open her eyes* I will protect both you and Dark Gaia. Casa Suki:*Sweatdrop*Um, Ebony, you sound weird, are you sick? Blue Jay: *starts laughing* How about we head back to the city? Dark Storm: '''*holding Ebony* Ok Blue. *looks at her and kisses her forehead* Thank you Ebony, I shall protect you too, after all us monsters must stick together*smiling* '''Ebony:*She nodded, but the orb glow with a hot pink once more.* Casa Suki:*Shrugs, but smiles*Let's go! (The gang has made it Inside the city) Jacob: *running towards them* Hey, Roderick! Hey, did you feel that dark Ora? Blue Jay: Your a chapter late my friend. Ebony: *Standing by Dark Storm's side* Casa Suki: Alright missed it! Tyson:This is a very interesting place Dark Storm: Yea man you...uhhh...*falls on one knee* Uh, I'm really tired after that ordeal. Jacob: What happen? Did T.P play punch buggies with you again? Ebony:*Growls at Jacob at that statement* Casa Suki: Nope, no one play Punch buggies. Tyson: I had a front row seat to see what life was like 2,000 years ago Dark Storm: as you can see it wasn't the best of times, that whole ordeal was caused by the Great Tribal Warz. Jacob: Why are you giving them a history lesson? *looks at Dark Storm somehow knowing that he is in pain* Dark Storm, if your hurting again I'll turn your powers off again for a while! ok man? Dark Storm: Thanks Jacob Ebony:*Staring at Jacob, not truly trusting him*... Casa Suki:*Has a sweatdrop* Tyson: People always suffer in times of war.*looks out to the sky appeasers to be lost in thought* Dark Storm: That is true, but others suffer more than others to bring peace...*looks at the sky then to Ebony* but sometimes suffering brings a new outlook on life: new people, new families, new relationships, and new futures. Blue Jay: True my friend, now let's get the gang so we gang head to my place, I want to run some tests on you to see if your ok. Ebony:*Tenses at the words 'tests' as if remembering something of her old past, she growled darkly.* Casa Suki:*Has a sweatdrop*C-Chill Ebony, he is just going to make sure Dark Storm is alright! Tyson:*continue to look at the sky* I hope they're ok Blue Jay: Ahh! What did I do? Ebony:*Started to calm down since Casa told he it was to help Dark Storm.*.... Casa Suki:*she sighed* She's just... Been on the protective side for Dark Storm since the events had passed... Tyson: Kind-of remind me of someone i know ^_^ Blue Jay: really? What's your name sir? Tyson: From another world, my name is Tyson ^_^ Blue Jay: '''*eyes light up* Your a mobian echidna! Awesome! may I take some tests on you too? '''Jacob: '''Your sounding creepy Blue...any way lets go, I get the guys. '''Blue: '''Ok, every one who cant fly, telaport, or run at super speeds ride with me in my jet. '''Dark Storm: Maybe we'll be able to get to the bottom of this ???: 'Maybe, in due time my friend. Ahahaha! '''Dark Storm: '*holds his head in pain* the voice, its back...uhhhhh...lets hurry up and go. '''Casa Suki:*Runs up to Blue Jay* I think I'm the only one! *She smiles happily* Ebony:*Looks to Dark Storm* Where shall we go, Dark Storm? Dark Storm: To Blue's lab, mabey he can see whats wrong with me...uhhhhh *He collapses on the ground* Blue Jay: Oh no! Ms. Casa get in! *grabs her hand and pulls her in* Ms. Ebony, get Dark Storm and follow us. Jacob and Tyson get the others! Jacob: 'Im on it! *runs towards the cafe* '''Blue Jay: '*takes off in his jet* I will find out the truth behind you Dark Storm, and destroy those false hopes and lies with in you. that's what friends do! '''Ebony:*Picks Dark Storm up, before making them both vanished into the shadows to travel faster towards Blue Jay's lab.* Casa Suki:*Worry for Dark Storm*... 'Chapter 4: The Lab' Blue Jay: '*lands the jet on the landing area of his dome shaped lab in the mountains* Ms. Casa, watch yur step. *runs twords the elevator and gose inside* Lab, start update mantence on subject coade name 2234: aka Rodric Darkenson. '(on the other side of the mountain range a mysterious green person is perched on a cliff, looking down upon the lab) Dark Ace: hmp, whats going on here *looks to the person next to him* He may be here, we'll have to wait. Shadow: Indeed, the chaos energy in Mobius is acting up, so G.U.N sent me here to investigates. I ask for your assistance in my mission. Dark Ace: Fine, just keep up. (Back at the lab) Tyson:Look at all this stuff *walks around the lab* Ebony:*Appears out of the shadows with Dark Storm at the lab, she walks up to the lab with Dark Storm* Hmph, we're here. *She gotten into the lab.* Tyson:This is like the third biggest lab I've ever seen ^_^ *looking at all the flashing lights* I wish i know what i does -_- Ebony:*Ignoring Tyson as she still helping Dark Storm* Casa Suki:*'''has a sweatdrop* '''Jacob: the gang should be here soon. Blue Jay: '''Good, now Ms. Ebony, place Dark Storm on this operation bed.\ '''Jacob: '''What you gonna do to him? '''Blue Jay: Im gonna uses monster control to see what's causing this. That's why we need Thunder Punch. (Every one else comes inside) Hanna: Is Rodrick ok? Fire Arm: '''Yea, Is he alright? '''Blue Jay: '''We need Thunder Punch '''Thunder Punch: You called for me? Blue Jay: 'Yes, use monster control so we can save him! '''Thunder Punch: '*grabs his yellow gem from his back* Ok! Here we go, Monster Control! '''(a bright light filled the room and a large monster sized centipede is towering over Dark Storm) Thunder Punch: Zermo, clenze his mind! Zermo roars and turns into light and travels into Dark Storms' mind) ???: 'You don't get it do you you idiot creatures! '''Dark Storm: '''Wakes up* That voice, I know who it is! '''Ebony: '*Tenses, glaring a bit*... '''Tyson: Who Who Who Dark Storm: It's my... (a red and black echidna appears in-front of Dark Storm) ???: *Grabs Dark Storm's throat* You missed me brother! Dark Storm: IT's Narcro, my step brother! but I thought I killed you! Tyson:*pulls out His duel Air Pistol and Aims it at Narcro* Let him go *he said in a cold voice* Ebony:*Growls as she charges at Narcro*GR! 'Chapter 5: The Night brings in mystery & Narco' Narcro: '''*Dark matter engulfs Tyson's pistols and turns them to rust, he also raises his hand and blasts Ebony with a dark pulse, stunning her for a few minuets* Watch who your talking to young echidna and dark being,*gives a grim smile* this is a family matter! *looks at his brother* Who would of thought that our killer would be our savior..ahhhhahhhh. '''Dark Storm: *still weak and tired* what do you mean? Narcro: Thanks to your friends interference with other dimensions the dark voide is becoming less and less strong. Dark Storm: '''What dose that have to do with your apperence Narcro! Tell Me! '''Narcro: It means that you did kill all of us, other smaller tribes around the world were sent to the Dark void. They survived there for centuries trying to find a way to get back and take back their world. I was given life by the dark monster gems you tried so hard to keep them from releasing energy. Every time a catastrophe accrues they revive another lost soul you murdered and the gems fill their hears with hate! *Smiles and starts laughs* AND GUESS WHO IS NEXT IN LINE FOR REINCARNATION! ITS FATHER OF COURSE!*calms down a bit* With him reincarnated we'll be free of the zone, well take back the dark monster gems and fuses them with the real ones creating the dark Kron. With the dragon by our side well rule our world...*looks at the mobians* And well come for yours too! No one will be safe! AHAHAHAH! Ebony:*Shakes her head, don't being stun anymore*This isn't only family matters! *She growled, the gem on her neck glow a dark hazy purple for pure angry* You will threaten not only this world, but other worlds! *She forms her darkness chain.*I won't allow that! Tyson: Don't under estimate me *ruin symbols appear all over his body* I wont let you harm them *the symbols on his body starts to shine at the dust return to it original state* I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY *The duel Air Pistol Transforms To a large cool looking double barrel cannon and aim it at Narcro* Narcro: '''*through Dark Storm at her* I have no time for games...*gives her a second glance* I sense that your a pawn for a great dark deity.*laughs* Ah, the Irony, to think my little step brother has fallen for a chess piece who cant even show her feelings. Ahhahhh, oh what irony! '''Thunder Punch: '''Step off man! *charges at Narcro* Come at me bro! '''Fire Arm: Lets see what you got punk! * blasts a fire ball at Narcro* Narcro: AHAHAH! YOUR PATHETIC! DARK ANTI WORLD, LIFE DRAIN! *grabs thunder Punch by the neck and troughs him at Fire Arm and Tyson* (Fire Arm, Tyson and Thunder Punch hit the wall on the other side of the room) Fire Arm: '''T.P are you...*Thunder Punch is dark grey and gasping for air* '''Narcro: '''Im an anti-life dark matter user. My power is much more deadly than my brother's shadow wielding abilities. '''Ebony:*Hugs Dark Storm close, but something dark about her appear.* Don't ever say that I am just a simple chess piece... *she gently lay Dark Storm down, standing up*I have my way of showing emotions. *she looks to Narcro* Try to drag something that doesn't have a life! *Charges at Narcro, forming Shadow claws from her finger tips and suddenly Dark plate mail appear on her body as she spoken words.* Casa Suki:*Gasp at the sight, before going over to Thunder Punch, Fire Arm and Tyson* Oh no... *Kneels down to Thunder Punch, frowning.* Tyson:Gotta act fast*the symbols on his body starts to glow*NOW LEND ME YOU STRENGTH *He summons an Air elemental* Air Elemental:*creates a sphere of clean air around Fire Arm, Tyson and Thunder Punch* Narcro: Ha! Its not the air you idiot, I literately sucked the life out of the pore soul. *looks at Ebony* And your net madam! *raises his hands using his energy to pull her towards him* DARK ANTI WORLD, LIFE...*he is cut off short Dark Storm: DARK ANTI WORLD, SHADOW MANIPULATION *Shadows grab Narcro and pull him apart,his body turns into paper* huhuhu, He'll, huhuh, be back. *stands up holding his shoulder, limping towards his friends* Ebony:*Tenses, going over and help Dark Storm walk over to the others.* Tyson:Darn used too much mana *falls unconscious and the Air Elemental disappears* Dark Storm: '''Thanks Ebony *smiles a bit and then goes out cold* '''Fire Arm: Jacob, get over here and nullify T.P's elemntal wounds! Jacob: '''Im on It *runs towards Fire Arm, Tyson, and T.P* '''Mimi: I'll help Tyson Ebony:*Holds Dark Storm before going to a nearby sitting place, lay him down and let his head lay in her lap. She stare at him with a blank expression, but the orb was a blueish color, meaning she was worry or sad for him.* Casa Suki:*She frowns*I'm no help... *she whispered.* Tyson:*starts to wake up and said weakly* hungry -_- Mimi: *smiles* Im guessing your ok then? (all of a sudden the roof of the dome cracks and two shaded figures land inside) Dark Ace: '''*looks around* What happened this time idiots '''Shadow: We have no time for games, hand over the porcupine. *hand lights up with intentions of using a chaos spear* Mai: Dark Ace! Why are you her. and what do you want with Rodrick. Shadow: '''None of your concerns! '''Ebony:*Growls, hugging Dark Storm into her protectively.* Never! His been through enough Hell already! *Hugging Dark Storm close to her, muttering something and a shadow force-field form around her and Dark Storm* You'll have to fight me to get him! Casa Suki:*Tenses, standing between Shadow, Dark Ace, Ebony and Dark Storm.* I won't allow you two to take something that Ebony is willingly to protect! *She stares at Dark Ace and Shadow* This is the first time in Months I've seen Ebony wanting to protect someone beside Dark Gaia! I'm not letting you two ruin that chance! Tyson: Gotta help*He tries to get back up but falls back down* to hungry-_- Mimi: Dark Ace why are you doing this? Fire Arm: Who cares! *fire comes out of his hands* I'm gonna demolish them! Hanna: *runs out of the lab and then comes back and brings Tyson a sandwich* Here, your lucky it's my lunch time, you owe me! 'Chapter 6: Someone Has A Handful Aces in the Shadows' Shadow: Chaos Spear! *fires them at Dark Storm* Ebony:*Gets in front of Dark Storm, blocking the Chaos spears with her shadow force-field as she hugs Dark Storm close to her. She growls at Shadow* Casa Suki:*Growls in angry* YOU JERK! *About to go and yell at shadow, but Ebony slams her to the ground*HEY! Ebony: Stay out of this. *She growled at Dark Ace and Shadow*Throw everything you got at me, I won't let you have him! Tyson:*laying on the ground* Man i can't do anything in this state Dark Ace: '''Lets go! * dashes towards them* '''Blue Jay: '''Brings out his mecha suite* Bring it On! *fires missiles at Ace and Shadow* '''Shadow: Hmp, CHAOS BLAST. *red energy fills the room and blast everyone at the wall* Fire Arm: Ebony, Casa, Mai, take Thunder Punch, Tyson, and Dark Storm and get them out of here! Me and the others got this! Jacob: '''We got this! Monster Nullification! *an energy fills the room* I've nullified Dark Ace's powers, so he'll go down easy, Fire Arm, you and I take Shadow, he still has his powers '''Shadow: I've had enough..*CHAOS BLAST* Hanna: '''Get out of here, If what that guy said was true we may be in trouble! Get them out of here and we'll catch up! '''Ebony:*Seeing the two blasts coming, before muttering something and her, and Dark Storm vanished* Casa Suki:*Worry as she goes and picks up Tyson.*Come on, let's get you out of here. Mai: '''Ok. *gets Thunder Punch* lets go T.P '''Dark Ace: Great they're getting away Shadow: 'No their not! Chaos control! *vanishes and leaves Dark Ace* '(everyone surrounds powerless Dark Ace) Dark Ace: Great, this is what I get trusting a mobian. *growls looking at the crowed* Casa Suki: *She looks to Mai* Where will we be going? Ebony left us pretty much. Mai: '*pulls out a warp ring* We'll go to my place in the city, there we can...*she is kicked in the head and falls down dropping injured T.P* '''Shadow: ' Hmp, You won't get away that easily...Chaos Spear! *shoots Casa with a chaos spear* Hand over the porcupine Dark Storm! '''Casa Suki: Ek! *dodges the chaos spear, landing on the ground with Tyson, she looks back at Mai and Thunder Punch* *mind- I got to do something!* *She gotten up and quickly as she could, run over to Mai and Thunder Punch* I'll take him, where do I need to take him!? *she looks back at Shadow as she tense.* Shadow: '''I will ask you again, hand over the porcupine or..*shadow is punched in the face by Jacob's purple plasma hit and he hits the ground* '''Jacob: Are you guys ok, I came running to go with ya'll when that black hedgehog disappeared from the lab, and I knew he would come after you. *helps Mai on her feet* Mai, get them out of here, I'm counting on you *picks up her warp ring and activates it* Good luck you guys and help Dark Storm *kiss Mai's cheek and pushes her through with Thunder Punch* Casa, hurry up and follow Mai, I'm counting on you to help her! *charges towards Shadow* I'll stop him! Tyson:*said weakly* You better come back alive! Casa Suki:*Smiles as she goes and picks up Tyson*Come on, let's get you back to your full strength! *She leap into the warp ring with Tyson* Ebony:*Weak, holding Dark Storm since she had used lots of energy, she had been waiting for Mai, Casa suki, Tyson and Thunder Punch*... 'Chapter 7: Secure Safety & Fatal Flash backs' (everyone landed in front of Mai's apartment) Mai: We're at my place *looks at every one* Come inside, we can heal and regain energy here. (inside The Apartment) Thunder Punch: '*shivers* is...I-It...c-cold..or...I-I-Is It....m-m-me '''Mai: '*Looking worried at now consciousness T.P while making food for everyone* Are you ok? *she notices he is still a grey color so Jacob wasn't able to fully heal him* '''Tyson:*stomic growls* -_- Ebony:*Making sure Dark Storm was alright, but looks to Thunder Punch*I don't know if we can easily regain his color. It seems due to the lack of color of him, it makes the area around him much colder to him... *She suddenly frown, as if showing an experssion for once*I don't know if Dark Gaia is able to cure him of such thing... I could see if I can take the negative energies, but I don't think that is what causing his greyness.... Casa Suki:*notice Ebony was frowning*Are you... Showing emotion!? Ebony:*Suddenly the frown was gone*Trying to, so that others understand how I feel instead of guessing... Dark Storm: *wakes up shaking his head* Aw man, That was fun *saying the remark with great sarcasm and anger* *looks at T.P who is still in pain* I see my brother's attack didn't wear of...*looks at Ebony* Ebony, give me your hand, I need your power to clash with mine to make light matter, that's the only elemental type that fully cure T.P...*looks at her then him* Its all my fault! Ebony:*looks to him with a strange emotion in her eyes, it seem to be sadness at the fact he was blaming himself* Don't blame yourself, Dark Storm... You know a way to cure him, it is best we hurry and cure him of such pain... *She hold her hand out to Dark Storm, her energy of darkness suddenly forming in her hand* Casa Suki:*She frowns, looking to the ground*I'm just only in the way... *she whispered.* Dark Storm: *takes her hand and the dark energy turns white* Cleansing Power Elemental! *he puts his hand and her's on Thunder Punch's forehead and his color and liveliness returned* Thunder Punch: *wakes up* Oh God that was terrible! Man, I felt like I was in limbo and everything went slow and at the same time there was surges of pain...It was torture...*sniffs the air* FOOD! *runs in the kitchen bothering Mai for food* Dark Storm: *laughs* I'm glad he's ok, he's a little too energetic. *looks at Ebony and then notices their hands are still holding and starts to blush* Uhhh..... Mai: *laughs* I'm glad...GET OUT OF HERE T.P, THIS IS FOR EVERYBODY! Thunder Punch: But I'm starving! Ebony:*Seem to ignore the fact that her and Dark Storm was still holding hands, but the gem glow a soft pinkish color to show she was happy, she looks towards the Kitchen* You will have to share with the echidna that is still waiting for food since the starting of the battle... Casa Suki:*she frowns a little, watching*... Tyson:Your not the only one starving -_- Dark Storm: *gets up and walks over at the kitchen* Quit It! *hits T.P on the head and makes him sit down on the couch. (a little while latter Mai passed out everyone a bowl of soup and a pice of cake*) Mai: I hope you guys like it Thunder Punch: *is engulfing the food* Thx Mai! Dark Storm: *sits down at a table* We cant relax, Narcor is looking for me...If we stay here he will not rest until he has me...*looks at the others* He'll kill you If you get in his way. *slams his hands on the table* I will stop him and the other. I'll go alone, and Finnish this. Thunder Punch: I say we take the fight to him! Dark Storm: We don't have Jacob to nullify his Anti-life style dark matter, you may die this time of his attack. *looks towards Ebony* He also knows about Dark Gaia, He may want to use his powers and me to open the Dark Void... So I've brought you in danger too...*He opens a dark portal and pulls out his father's blades* Thunder Punch: Who cares! I know that my friend Rodrick Darkenson wont stand for this, so let us help you! Besides, I really don't think using your father's blade on his son will do anything, It might even make him mad knowing that your weapons are the same one's that Norman used to kill your mom and you used to kill your tribe. Mai: T.P! Thunder Punch: I know he's been through alot, but you cant do this on your own, Your no longer that cursed time traveler, your a friend to all of us and your special to others *looks at Ebony* If you really care for him tell what he's doing is wrong. If he goes, he may not come back and we may not be here. Mai: Thunder Punch, outside! A dark vortex is opening! Thunder Punch: Oh come on! Ebony:*She frowns, closing her eyes before touching Dark Storm's shoulder* You did not bring me and Dark gaia into this danger... *She open her eyes, looking to Dark Storm* I will prove I am no chress piece... I will force myself to understand how to express and understand feelings... Right now, Dark Storm, you against him will not be an even match... *She grip her hand onto his shoulder*After all, are we both not monsters together? *Her emerald eyes looked at Dark Storm* He has yet to feel my true powers of Dark Gaia, he doesn't know what he is messing with... I can not let you go alone in this, you suffer too much to be alone. Casa Suki:*She frown, looking around* *-mind- what good can I be now?...* Tyson: There no way I'll sit around and let that jerk win Thunder Punch: See man, were gonna help you. *smiles* you have no say so. Dark Storm: *smiles and holds Ebony's hand* You guys really won't let me go alone. *looks into Ebony's eye's* Ebony, promise me you'll try to be safe. Your very special to me and I've lost so much already. I can't lose you too. Thunder Punch: Come on, let's go Mai: Thunder Punch, I see a dark vortex outside...and...Echidnas are coming out! (Outside a vortex opens and black and purple echidnas are coming out with warrior type of clothing with massive weapons of war never before seen) Dark Storm: What! They're going to take over the planet now! If they cause another catastrophe Norman will be revived, and that will be the end! Ebony: *She whispers*I promise Dark Storm. *She then glared towards outside* Then, Let us stop them. Casa, you stay in hopes to fix the injure that you can fix and have food ready for someone. Casa Suki:*Smiles* Can I make Ice Cones!? Ebony:*Sweatdrop* Sure. Mai: I'll help. But first *She glows light blue and blue fire forms a ring around the apartment* There, were safe in here Casa, I put up a small fire barrier. I’m a blue fire elemental vexing, but I’m not that strong. So all I’ll try and protect us instead. *Smiles at them* Tyson: this time I'm ready Dark Storm: *opens the door and looks out side* I need somebody to help me make a barrier around the portal. *Looks at Ebony* your goanna have to help me with that Thunder Punch: And Tyson and me can take out the echidnas coming out of the portal. Dark Storm: Be careful, they are all Dark matter users and they will kill without hesitation! Make sure to.... *holds his head*...ahhhhh.... my head.... ahhhh (All of sudden the room goes black and once again another one of Dark Storm's memories are shown) Thunder Punch: What that? What’s going on? Dark Storm: *holding his head* It's another vision!..Ahhhhh, the pain! (In the vision they are back at the jungle village where Dark Storm's home was, everything is charged and there are no more bodies around. It looks like centuries have pasted that historical event. Younger Dark Storm is standing in front of his old house where two small shrines were made. They are old an they look like a kid made them) Past Dark Storm: Hey mom, dad, Narrow...It’s been a while since I last visited.* He smiles and then bursts out crying* I’m sorry, I’m sooo sorry! Thunder Punch:...man...I didn't know you had it this bad... Dark Storm: *is now crying and is in pain* Make it stop! Make It STOP!! Mai: Wait, didn't what’s his name show up when Dark Storm was like this? (All of a sudden the roof of the apartment is shattered and a figure is now inside) Narcro: Oh brother... I WILL SEND YOU PERSONALY TO HELL! *Laughs maniacally* who wants to die first! Tyson: I refuse to loose to you!! 'Chapter 8: The Darkness Just Wont Light Up' Ebony:*She growled, picking up Dark Storm.* Come on, let's keep going with the plan. *She glares at Narcro* You just don't know when to quit. Casa Suki:*Tenses, hiding* Narcro: I don't do I...WELL TOO BAD FOR YOU! *looks at Dark Storm* Ah brother, as soon well revived dad and you will die for what you did. *looks at Ebony* In another world or time I would welcome you into our family..*his hands turn black and an evil grin appears* BUT RIGHT NOW I WANT TO KILL YOU BOTH! I'LL KILL YOU AND AS SOON AS WERE DON WITH RODERICK HE'LL MEET YOU IN HELL! Thunder Punch: Like hell man! You got nothing on us, you got me last time but now it's different! *pulls out a monster gem* Monster Control! *Zermo the Centipede appears* Narcro: *He becomes Shocked* You're a monster gem user? You're not even Vexian! Die freaks *charges at Ebony* DARK ANTI WORLD, LIFE DRAIN! Dark Storm: *wakes up and his memory vision shatters and they are back in the apartment, he catches Narcro's punch* Who do you think you are big bro, You can attack me and patronize me about my crimes..*he looks him in the eye while dark energy surges his body* BUT NEVER ATTACK EBONY! *DARK ANTI WORLD< SHADOW PUNCH! *socks Narcro in the jaw and hammer punches him to the ground* Thunder Punch: Dark Storm are you... Dark Storm: These vision memories of mine...*looks at Narcro* They're being projected into reality because of you, am I right? You're causing me to go back into insanity in order for me to loses a grip on the dark gems. *his eyes and eye sockets turn black* You're doing this! Narcro: *wiping the blood from his mouth* Yea, It was me...*starts to laugh and his eyes and eye sockets turn black* Well, Here's what I'm gonna do, I'll kill your friends, then I'll created a catastrophe causing you to lose control of the gems, then I'll revived dad...*smiles* AND THEN MOBIUS AND VEXIA WILL FALL TO US! Dark Storm: *opens 11 small black portals and in each one a black monster gem comes out* I've had enough, Ebony stay here, I can use your help. The rest of you, get out of here, I may not be able to control myself. Stop the echidnas and save the city before they go beyond this area. Monster Control! Thunder Punch: *is shocked* Ok man! lets go *grabs Mai and jumps on Zermo who smashes through the wall* Ebony:*Narrow her eyes, nodding*Alright. *She glares at Narcro.* Hmph. Tyson:I'm not going anywhere not until your dead!!*Body starts to glow as ruin symbols appears on his body* Ebony:*Glares at Tyson* Go and save other lives, Tyson. Me and Dark Storm will take care of this brat. The other lives matter more at this point, do you want this city to be slaughtered!? Tyson:*growls* I'll go but don'y lose.*runs through the hole in the wall* Dark Storm: *Black Ora surrounds him* Once I'm done with this, you'll wish you've died back then *rushes towards Narcro slamming each other into the next building* Narcro: *laughing* Who would have thought that you would discover your dark form, this is wonderful! *grabs Dark Storm's arm and slams him into the ground below taking out 2 floors* With you not watching your power output we may not even need a catastrophe to use the dark gems! But what's the fun of that? *laughs and tosses Dark Storm at Ebony* Ebony:*Catches Dark Storm, not even moving an inch*I shall not go into my form, Dark Storm... Be more careful. *Her emerald eyes show worry for Dark Storm.* Dark Storm: * stands up and snaps out of his Dark form* Sorry Ebony, *Opens two portals and pulls out his father's blades* Narcro: *Gets really aggravated* WHY DO YOU HAVE DAD'S BLADES! *Dashes towards Dark Storm and slams him into the floor* WHY! *Starts punching him in the face and repeatedly* WHY WHY WHY!!!! Dark Storm: *stands up holding out his left blade* These are a reminder for me, these are the same blades which dad killed mom, which I killed him. I uses these to remind myself the pain we caused. Dark Slash! *comes at Narcro slashing at at him with his blades which have turned black* Narcro: Grrrrr, You may think that you've been through a lot, but after I'm done, YOU BE IN HELL AGAIN! *turns around and grabs Ebony* DARK ANTI WORLD LIFE DRAIN! After I'm done, she'll be a corps! Ebony:*Her eyes glow green, the gem that was in Narcro's hand, since it was on her collar glow bright and blast Narcro away from her. She growled as her dark energies started to grow, even through she was trying to hold it back down in a stable manner. Her fur became more fluffy; as she she was close to turning into her were-form.* Don't touch me... *Her voice was almost growling as she glared at Narcro.* Dark Storm: jumps in between them and slashes Narcro's arm* DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! DARK ANTI WORLD-SHADOW CANNON! *blasts Narcro with a ball of concentrated orb of dark matter* uhuh...*falls onto one knee* I used...too much...energy. Ebony: *She hugs him, but she was far more furrier than normal* Can I... Change into my form, Dark Storm?... *She whispered into his ear gently, hugging him from behind.* Dark Storm: 'Ok, Ebony...just be careful...I don't want to lose you too...*Holds her and looks into her eyes* I lov...*passes out* '''Narcro: '*stands up as his wounds heal due to his dark energy* HAHA! THAT WAS FUN! *looks towards Ebony* Aww, did I hurt your boyfriend..hahah! THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVE. I"LL KILL YOU AND JUST TAKE MY BROTHER WITH ME TO MOBIUS! THERE THE RITUAL WILL COMMENCE! *hands glow black and red* DARK ANTI WORLD-LIFE DRAIN BLACK WHOLE! *hand fills up with pure Dark essence* One touch of this and you'll die instantly! '''Ebony:*seem to have ignore all of what Narcro had say as she gently kisses Dark Storm's forehead*I love you too, Dark Storm. *Suddenly her eyes glow bright green as she growled. She stood up after laying Dark Storm gently.* Anti being, I can not die, not now. *She howls loudly as suddenly black, midnight darkness form around her with hints of purple, the skies around the aparment suddenly became dark as big emerald eyes glow from the darkness.* You will have wished you didn't stand. ''*suddenly ripped from the vortex, wasn't the emotionless lynx that stood there, but a wereLynx that stood over Dark Storm protectively as she growls at Narcro.* '''Narco:' A challenge...ah aha, AHAHA, THIS WILL BE A HELL OF ALOT MORE FUN THAN FIGHTING HAPHAZARD DEAD BABY BROTHER OVER THERE! *runs towards her with his hand engulf end in dark energy* DIE QUICK FOR ME OK! WereLynx Ebony:*Eyes light up and suddenly a shadow force-field appear, blocking him from being able to enter. She growled before inhaling deeply and suddenly doing a darkness screech at Narcro.* Narcro:*trying not to get blasted away from the screech* What fun! *looks at Dark Storm* *in his mind* This is fun and all but I need Dark Storm for the ritual in mobius, this chick can bite the dust* Well, I'm beat. *grins* Your waaaay too powerful than me...* dashes at Dark Storm and grabs him* Bye bye! *a black portal opens and Narcro and Dark Storm are gone* WereLynx Ebony:*Tenses*No! *Growls, tears forming*Dark storm! *She suddenly forms her own Dark Gaia gate* Dark Gaia, tell me where a place is closest to Dark Storm!? I don't have much time! *She had turn back to her normal Lynx form*Please... *she started to shake a little, sniffling as she slam onto the gate portal, as if wasn't open*... Dark Storm... I have fail... (meanwhile outside) Thunder Punch: Zermo attack! *jumps of the monster as it attacks the war machines that are firing at buildings* Lets get this party over with! Thunder Dash! *dashes at the echidna solders with an electrical force paralyzing them* Hah, too easy! Tyson:Vacuum Wave!!*he takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around himself, hitting multiple echidna solderers* that was easy Random Dark Solder: Brother Echidna! Why fight against us, FIGHT WITH US! *slashes at Tyson with his spear gun* Tyson: Im not going to *Doge Spear gun* let you destroy *pulls out an Air pistol* Everything that's important to me *fires a shot right at the Dark Solder's head* (A group of echidnas surround Tyson and Thunder Punch)' Thunder Punch: *him and Tyson are back to back and are surrounded by tanks and solders of the Dark Void* This aint good! Mai: Blue blaze! *fire engulfs T.P and Tyson and they disappears* (they land where Mai and Casa were hiding) Mai: There is too many Thunder Punch, we need help (all of a sudden a jet flies buy and 8 people land in front of them) Fire Arm: Who said you guys were gonna have all the fun! Shadow: Indeed * walks up to a group of solders* Chaos Blast! 'Chapter 9: To Mobius We Go!' Thunder Punch: What tha! Shadow! Why are you helping us! *growls at the black hedgehog* Shadow: 'My true intentions were to capture Dark Storm to help us from these invading echidnas. At first we thought they were the Noctern clan but latter on we found out that they were Vexian, and that they were searching for Dark Storm. When they found out that this was the wrong dimension they went went on a rampage and caused havoc. G.U.N had sent me here to bring home Dark Storm in hopes to solve this catastrophe '''Dark Ace: '''Yes, Shadow asked for my help. I agreed, I knew something was up when the monster force in this world was shifting towards the dark side. *looks at Thunder Punch* However, I cared less about hurting you, I enjoyed it. '''Thunder Punch: '''After this thing is settled lets go back at it! *growels at him* '''Fire Arm: '''Thunder Punch! *having a shocked face* Someone has opened a portal to mobius, and I don't sense Dark Storm's presence either! Narcro must have him! *starts to become on fire* Rrrrrr, I'll kill him! '''Thunder Punch: '''That means...Ebony! Guys take care of things here, Me and Ebony will bring that porcupine back. *smiles and gives a thumb up and sprints towards the rubble where Narcro, Ebony, and Dark Storm fought* '''Hanna: '''Well, it's about time I start creaking some heads *lifts a car up* Who said ladies cant fight *throws it at an echidna war tank and it blows up* '''Mimi: '''Thunder Punch be careful! *sighs* Great, Now I have to clean up this mess and I never got to spend time with T.P! '(Thunder Punch meets up with Ebony) Thunder Punch: Ebony, *pats her on the sholder* If you want to save him we need to go to Mobius. We need to find the highest point of dark energy and go there. I bet thats where Narcro took him! Ebony:*looks to Thunder Punch* The dark gaia gate that I have here will take us to mobius faster... but, it is up to Dark Gaia where we end up, as he is not familiar with such energies, but due to being a threat to his slumber, we will most likely be somewhere he last sense it... Thunder Punch: Alright, let's stop Narcro and Save Dark Storm! Ebony:*Nodded, her hand moves over the Dark gaia gate as her energies were used, her eyes closed as protal open to place.* Thunder Punch: '''Alrigth! Lets get a move on! *grabs ebony's hand and runs through the portal* '''Ebony:*Tenses, but just folows after him*You do notice that the others won't be able to go through the Portal, right? *They had appear between station square and the area of Angel island* Seems this is where they were last at... (All around them they see destruction and small patches of black fire) Thunder Punch: Man, they must have gotten her too. All we have to do now if find Dark Storm and stop them. I'll...*looks in the Sky and sees a plane* Tails! Over Here! (The plane lands right I front of them) Tails: *jumps out* Thunder Punch, why are Vexian Echidnas attacking us, what did we do to you? Thunder Punch: Sorry Tails, were here sto stop them. (Cream and cheese pop out of the back passenger seat) Cream: Thank you Mr. Thunder Punch. The mean people went to angle island...I hope mr. knuckles is ok. Thunder Punch: Ok, Tails can we get a lift? Tails: We could fit Ebony but that's wall the seats my plane has, sorry Thunder Punch: No problem! *Jumps on the left wing* I'll ride on top, and who said sonic can only do this. *smerks* Sonic: *coming from behind the plane* Me! So, you finally showed up T.P. Tails, I'll ride on the right wing to even us out. *looks at T.P* Hey mongoose try and keep up when we get there, ok? *Gives a rivle live smile* Thunder Punch: You're on Blue. Ebony, let's bring back Dark Storm. Ebony: It is best if we do not stop now. *she got in the plane* And Blue hedgehog*glance to Sonic* No fooling around this time, this is the one person I do not want to lose. Sonic: what's with her? Thunder Punch: *whispers* were saving her lover. Let's go! (The plane took off and to angle island we go!) Ebony:*feeling the energies, her eyes close as she frowns, hoping dark storm is still well* Thunder Punch: There! *in front of them is angle island. It's ingulf end in black flames and 11 large pillars can be seen form the island* Narcro must be there, and if he's there so is Dark Storm. (All of a sudden large jellyfish like creatures appear in the air and on them are solders) Sonic: What are theses things? Thunder Punch: Dark Jellis, they live in the Dark Void, I'm surprised the echidnas have tamed them... Oh well, I'll meet you guys there. *jumps of the plane and electric homing attacks the near by enemies* Tails: we're almost there guys. I'll find a safe place to *the plane is hit by a near by Dark Jellis*....OH O! the plane was hit by a Dark Jellis and now the landing gear is stuck' were gonna crash! Hold on! (On the island T.P has made it and is waiting for Tails, Cream, Ebony, and Sonic) Thunder Punch: What's taking them so...*sees the plane crash in the jungle* there they are. (Animals run to escape the fire and Knuckles walks out with the master emerald on his back with team chaotic) Knuckles: *sees T.P* Rrrrr, this is your fault mongoose! My shrine has been over taken by Vexian invaders! Ebony: Where is your shrine!? *she was out of the crash quickly, in front of Knuckles with a rather hateful look in her eyes* Tell me where, Echidna! I have someone I need to save! 'Chapter 10: Angle Island in Havoc' Knuckels: *barks back* I ask the questions here! I have no clue who you are but if your with that yellow fur ball you better help! Sonic: Calm down Knux, just tell me where to go. Espio: *holding vector up by one shoulder* They are at the middle of the shrine. They got us good, Vector he is badly hurt. Charmy: Yea, those guys were way too tough, especially with that dark light. They had a guy wearing a striped jacket with spiky hair on the alter. Looks like something bad is gonna happen. Thunder Punch: Thats Dark Storm! They're gonna start the ritual, we better hurry before we're too late. Sonic: Your right T.P, Hey Knux, the chaos emeralds are at your shrine right? Knuckles: Yea, why you askin...Oh! Yea, take um out for me *smiles and give a thumb up* Tails: I'll help too! Me and Cream will attack from the sky. (a portal opens in front of them) Blue Jay: I'll cover you in my jet with Mimi Mimi: *pops out of the back* Yea! Anything to help our friends and my T.P Thunder Punch: *gets shivers from that last remark* You guys, you made it! (Hanna, Fire Arm, Mai, Casa, Tyson, Jacob, Dark Ace, and Shadow also come out holding a monster gem) Fire Arm: You might need these *smiles and holds out two gems* Thunder Punch: Yep! *pulls out his monster gem* Lets Get To It! *dashes into the direction of the light* Ebony:*Runs after Thunder Punch, worry for Dark storm's safety.* Tyson: Did you honestly think I'll miss this *pulls out his monster gem* Lets see what this thing can do! *dashes into the direction of the light* (they arrive at the Master emerald shrine and see Narcro Standing where the master emeralds stands holding Dark Storm up as a prize and around him thousands of echidnas warriors are surrounding him cheering "Kill Him! Kill Him") Thunder Punch: *enters and punches a nearby solder out* *screaming in mockery* HEY NARCRO! I'M CRASHING YOUR PARTY! *thunder dashes at Narcro's direction plowing down solders* Narcro: SOLDERS, KILL HIS AND THE OTHERS WHO ARE COMING! FOR NORMAN THE KING! The Crowd of Solders: FOR OUR KING NORMAN! *charge at Thunder Punch's direction trampling him* Tyson:I got your back *Pulls out his Duel Air Pistols and with extreme accuracy Shot the solders that where trampling T.P* Amy Rose:* Had gotten to them* Don't forget me! *a Huge hammer slams into a soldier, sending the echidna flying* Heh. *She smiles swinging her huge again at another soldier* Ebony:*Charges pass them* I'll Take Dark Storm Back! *her Dark gaia energies form around her as she charges Narcro* (The Dark Light all of a sudden turns purple and starts blasting out dark energy) Thunder Punch: *Holds his head due to the large amounts of energy pumped out* Rrrrr, thats alot of dark energy. A Group of Echidna Solders: 'Die! They shoot a large dark beam at Tyson* You shall never mess with the great...Ahhhh! '(a bomb lands on his head as Tails and Blue Jay drop bombs from their air crafts) Blue Jay: '''We got you guys! You can do it! '''Narcro: *sees the energy go berserk* Yes! Father s awaked! *picks up Dark Storm* WATCH AS YOUR FRIEND DIES FOR A NEW ERA! *trows Dark Storm into the energy* AHAHAHAH!!! (the energy causes an earth quake on the island and out of the beam of energy comes out a large muscular echidna with red armor with shadow monsters surrounding him) Narcro: *bows* Father you've returned. Norman: '''*looks out* ANYONE WHO DEFIES ME SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS! * DARK MONSTER CONTROL! *the sky becomes black and black lightning strikes and out of the clouds a huge Black Dragon with the Yang sign on it's eye* MEET DARK KRON! YOUR DESTROYER! '''Ebony:*Tenses, having watched all this, before growling angrily.* Dark Gaia... I ask for your energies, all for taking back what is mine... *suddenly her eyes glows purly green.* I will Stop you! *She roar, charging at Narcro and Norman, shadow claws appear from her finger tips as a spike chain forms in her hands*RGH!! Amy:*Tenses slightly at the sight* Guys, look! *points towards Ebony Norman and Narcro.* Norman: Kron! Kill her. Make it quick (Kron Grabs Ebony and starts crushing her in his hands) Sonic: This is bad! *looks at the alter where all the chaos emeralds are being help* If only I could go super! (A bright light shoots from the Sky and and Hits Kron in the face doping Ebony; a white hedgehog appears behind Norman) Norman: *surprised* Who are you! *starts glowing dark red and black* Silver: I'm here to change the future *uses telekinesis on the emeralds and shoots past towards Sonic and Shadow* Fire Arm: Who the heck is this hedgehog? Silver: We have no time for introductions, Shadow, Sonic you know what we must do. Shadow: I'm ready, I shall help you blue hedgehog Sonic: Awesome! * the emeralds spin around Shadow, Sonic, & Silver and they begin to glow* Chaos Control! (a bright light bursts from their spot and in front of the gang are Super Sonic, Super Silver and Super Shadow) Super Shadow: We'll Distract the Beast, while you fight the army, If we can stop that Echidna at the alter we may win! Super Silver: He is correct, now lets go. Super Sonic: Thunder Punch, you need to save your friend,hurry up before things get out of hand *all three of the Super hedgehogs fly up to take on the Shadow Kron Dragon* Fire Arm: The gang and I got the army, you, Ebony, Dark Ace and Tyson save Dark Storm. *punches a solder and takes his weapon* Go! Thunder Punch: Ebony! *picks her up as he runs at the alter* Dark Storm isn't dead yet because Narcro is still there and isn't fighting us. Your the only one who can save him from his darkness. *starts speeding up* One I say three I'll launch you at the beam of light, thats where dark Storm is. Me, Tyson, and Dark Ace got Narcro and Dark Storm's Dad. Ok, one, two, Three! *launches Ebony at the beam of Dark Light* Dark Ace: I hope she made it. If she doesn't..Ahrrrr *gets kicked in the face and falls of the alter* Narcro: I SHALL BE YOUR PERSONAL END! Thunder Punch: Aww crap! Tyson:There's too much at stake *ruin symbols appears all over his body* We will save him!! Thunder Punch: 'Your going down Narcro! *starts to glow and all the monster gems start to spin around him and unconscious Dark Ace* Its time... for us to go super! '(Dark Ace turns yellow as his hair turns into spikes and his black highlights turn green. Thunder Punch's hair turns into spikes and he turns light blue while his highlights turn yellow, his ring on his neck turns into a scarf) Narcro: Ahah, With Kron out I can use as much dark energy as I want! *he turns all black and his shoulders sprout out two bones, he grabs them and pulls out two swords* Dark Form! Bone Katanas! Thunder Punch: '''*floating in air* did not see this coming...well...*gets trucked by Narcro* God danget!! *crashes at the ground* '''Amy: Go back to where you belong! *Slams another Dark echidna with her hammer, her eyes narrowed* Dark Ace: *slams into Narcro* Thats for earlyer, and this is for now! Monster Blast! *shoots a beam of yellow energy at Narcro* Chapter 11: Darkness into Light; Dark Storm's redemption {only Dark Storm and Ebony are in this Chapter} (there is nothing but darkness all around) Dark Storm: *sitting with his head down holding his legs* I have failed...I should just die...*starts to sink deeper into dis-pare* Ebony:*Slightly bleeding, but not badly* Don't say that... Dark Storm... *she was maiing her way to Dark Storm, her ears flatten* I have fail to stop them from taking you... *she whispered.* But, that does not mean we make it to where it is in our favor instead... *She was closer to Dark Storm.* Dark Storm: *Looks Up* I've failed Ebony, not only could I not stop this catastrophe but I put the people I care about in danger. *his feet start to fade away* It be better if I just...disappeared. Ebony: If you leave, it won't save anyone. I am weak against them, even on Dark gaia's own lands. If you won't stay for them... Please Stay for me... *she gotten to him, tears could be seen going down her cheeks*I've... Used to never remember what it was like to be love... To be love by another people that was solid and not just a being of shadows that stay asleep forever... Dark Storm: *stands up holds his head down and tears drop* I've killed multiple people, *sniff* I killed children, mother's, fathers, and the elderly..*sniff* so how can you still love someone love me who has caused so much pain and suffering? Ebony: The past is the past, Dark storm. I do not hold the past against anyone. You are a being, Dark storm. A being of your own choice, no matter curse, murder or not... I... *Her eyes close*If Dark gaia had order me to kill innocents, I would be powerless and forced to due as he spoke... But, if you go away now, I may never be myself... I may be corrupted... When Dark gaia awakes, I will be nothing more than a empty body killing anyone... Innocents... Friends... *she frowns*Everyone, or almost everyone would die at my hands if Dark gaia awaken... It means I had fail and have no reason to die... *she looks to Dark storm in the eyes*You are the only being who can truly stop this, with help of friends... They see you for who you are, not for your best... You have wonderful friends, and you have me. We don't care what you did in your past, you are our friends. And you are my only light in what may come overhead. (the dark Void that they were in starts to shatter and all the Darkness turns into a room of light) Dark Storm: '''*finally snaps out of it and starts to re materialize* Ebony..*hugs her close* I'm sorry. *smiles* I'm most of all glad that I'm with you. Your the main reason why I can still walk with my sorrows. You turn my darkness into light. I love you Ebony, I really do. *kisses her and Dark Storm starts to turn white* '''Ebony:*Kisses him in return, smiling as tears form* And your the main reason why I can feel emotions like I used to before... *She hugs him close*I love you too, Dark Storm. Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Story Category:Vexian Comic Book Series Category:Cross-over Category:Sovash100 stuff